<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personal God by FresaConCrema</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077311">Personal God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FresaConCrema/pseuds/FresaConCrema'>FresaConCrema</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, Mentioned Erwin Smith, erefloch, fleren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FresaConCrema/pseuds/FresaConCrema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Floch foster had never believed in gods before. Not until he came across a pair of green eyes that burned more than ice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floch Forster &amp; Eren Yeager, Floch Forster/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Personal God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, so this can have many mistakes. I apologize for that :c</p>
<p>Beta reading and corrections by: @Genderless_Watermelon<br/>I love him too much ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Floch foster had never believed in gods before. In no way could there be anyone who would let all the pain and anger of humanity pass through in such a disinterested and cruel way. So he chose to ignore, not think of them or imagine that they could have lived in this world and walked on the same ground. He turned a deaf ear when they talked to him about believing on the walls or when he met an excited pastor on the streets; Shouting loudly (tearing their throat) that they as insignificant beings, as simple and useless mortals owed honors to the walls.</p>
<p>"Damned nutjobs" had crossed his mind a few times. Floch did not believe such words. He looked with contempt at the enormous walls that separated him from the world and at the same time protected him from the titans.</p>
<p>His mother once told him that everyone needed to believe and hold on to something: to move on in a cruel and ruthless world like this, if not on the walls in a personal belief.</p>
<p>But, despite the advice of his worried mother, Floch remained incredulous, only remaining true to his own ideals and to the (perhaps) idealized idea of a hero. The idea that he died next to a man named Erwin Smith, although Was Erwin even a hero? Floch wondered what he thought would be his last moments in life. Floch regretted having followed the wrong hero.</p>
<p>When he rose from the ground and the landscape full of blood, earth and rocks flooded his senses: anger and contempt takes over his body, I look for survivors, screaming, begging, even staining his hands with blood and destroyed organs, but the bitter truth came before him with the same force as the rocks, that... Man? No, no. That demon was still alive.</p>
<p>He holds his knives with force, ready to take the life of this false hero, this demon in the guise of a human.</p>
<p>However, when the ground shook under his feet, he forced himself to look away. I didn't kill Erwin (I didn't have the strength to do that) and it was too early. It was too good of him to free that demon from his own hell.</p>
<p>He soon discovered that Erwin's death would not be in his hands, that beliefs live longer than people. Floch was very disappointed.</p>
<p>He did not know until the first and only deity appeared in his life, which he believed with every cell of his body and every minute of what was left of his existence. A deity much stronger than anyone and much more alive than faith in the cold walls, much more beautiful than the freedom that it announced. This deity also had a name and a defined ipersonality. His body was warm, his eyes shone like the most embracing of fires, and his will was unbreakable. The name of that deity was Eren Jeager. Floch was lost at the time. He remembered that they were cadets together, that the brown had one of the best grades in his class, but now, now he was much more than that, he was the God of the new world. Not when he first became Titan, much less when he closed the gap in the maria wall, it was certainly much later, but the floch still didn't know when exactly.</p>
<p>On the contrary, his gaze, which before was as bright as fire, became as cold as ice, capable of burning more painfully than fire. And now the floch couldn't take Jaeger's eyes off, even when looking at him. When foster realized it was too late, because his faith already belonged to that deity.</p>
<p>"Well, what do you tell me?"</p>
<p>It was no coincidence that Eren immobilized him in the hallway that day. He sought Allies, he sought those who followed him in silence, without asking too many questions, without interposing moral and ethical judgments. Of course, he loved his friends, with whom he had spent the best days of his childhood, but it seemed that he didn't even fully trust them. Not even them...</p>
<p>Even for all the love that eren felt for them, he had not entrusted them with his plan. Yes, he wanted to protect them but, floch also knew that even by telling them his plan they would not help him, too naive and innocent to understand the pessimistic world where they lived. They weren't what jeager needed, but was floch? , For that reason, the redhead had been taken by surprise at eren's question.</p>
<p>What was he supposed to answer? How could he talk to eren, the person who had become his deity and motive of faith? Could you even contain your excitement?</p>
<p>"You are not like them. I know, I've been looking at you"</p>
<p>Floch held the air, Eren's voice was too charming, and to think that the emerald green eyes had passed over him on more than one occasion managed to make his heart beat hard against his rib cage, crashing into his ribs.</p>
<p>"Right?" Eren looks like a statue, too beautiful, too delicate to be a living person. He is beautiful. That's all foster can understand as a simple human. It is the kind of deity one would want to believe in. Floch swallow, looking at those cold eyes, might burn from that icy look, burn and turn to dust but, happy, Floch would be so happy. He was ready to fall on his knees, tell him that he, a simple human now, will be his faithful servant, who will be faithful to him, to his true god. "Are you in doubt?" asks eren</p>
<p>Floch releases the air in a long sigh."</p>
<p>What?" He feels his voice cut for seconds "what should I do?"</p>
<p>Eren devours him with his eyes, with a cold expression, but that seems to criticize every part of his being. Floch feels sorry but still understands, he is ready, without a doubt, he is willing to accept death at the hands of her at that very moment if necessary. No, he's not a human. Eren is a deity, a god that floch believed in.</p>
<p>"It helps revive the eldia of course, it's something worth striving for and doing something about"</p>
<p>Floch understands, he is willing to become eager for eren jeager what his friends will never be for him. If you're ready to go anywhere to this deity, go back to rock hell if necessary. Because he believes, he believes passionately. And this is not a belief based on others. Floch has faith in that deity that Eren Jeager has always been.</p>
<p>"I'll do anything," floch replies, "anything, whatever I say, whatever it takes, no matter what it costs." passion runs through every word. Eren makes a face similar to a smile.</p>
<p>When he feels his soft fingers crashing into his chin, the Foster is genuinely surprised. He doesn't understand what he wants to do, but the touch makes his body tremble and an electric shock runs through it completely. He feels dizzy, he worries, his body burns and on the periphery of his consciousness he may feel his legs tremble and become weak. Eren looks at him, approaches him and the moment the tip of his nose hits the floch's chin, he realizes that this is pure provocation. After all, he is not strong enough to resist such a deity. His non-existent self control collapses, he bends, trapping the lips of eren among his own. The brown lips are soft and fluffy. Eren smells of apples and wet soil. And it's incredibly nice.</p>
<p>Floch does not even realize that it is a kiss at first, that the other male kisses him back. When eren's mouth opens, Floch believes he could go crazy, feeling drunk with pleasure and crazy with desire. Your mind is cloudy, but your body is burning up. Eren answers, perhaps not with the same fervor. It seems to last a long time. Floch is willing to forget the rest of the world and give himself completely to his deity. However, Eren walks away. A pale hand wraps around his neck, forcing him to stay dangerously close.</p>
<p>"We'll finish it later" whispers eren, Floch can feel the warm breath crashing into his skin "soon ".</p>
<p>Floch is ready for anything. It doesn't matter, whatever, what your deity will command. Because he already believes. He feels the heat of eren wrapping his body, the touch of his hand burns on his neck, melts it.</p>
<p>"Of course," foster manages to say.</p>
<p>Eren releases his body but not his heart, quickly moving away through the midnight darkness, it gets lost in the aisles.</p>
<p>Floch returns to reality, leaning on the wall, regaining the air he seems to lack since seeing Eren. Try to order your thoughts, try to understand what it is about. Your deity has noticed this. His god has great hopes for him. Foster feels he will burst into tears when he realizes it, but he does not, holding his feelings down a little longer. His body is hot, the blood running through his veins is boiling.</p>
<p>He tries to for a long time what his should be doing, because all the thoughts that invade his head are just from eren and your mission to restore eldia. Jeager, his deity, chose him.</p>
<p>"I'll do everything. I'll do everything"</p>
<p>It is repeated again and again like a mantra. Remembering eren's face more and more often. His fiery green eyes in which his determination and too strong will are frozen, his lips (which in the end smell like apples) and also his hands...</p>
<p>Hands that tightened his neck tightly, as if they intended to strangle him in some way but, Floch wonders, is death at the hands of your personal God a bad fate?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! nwn<br/>you see a mistake do not hesitate to tell me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>